


Twin Fight

by Rawrlove19



Series: Janoskians' Snippets [14]
Category: Janoskians
Genre: Gen, Gina brooks (mentioned), Sibling, Twins, beau is such a mamas boy, fight, fist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawrlove19/pseuds/Rawrlove19
Summary: What’s a Beau to do when he has two twins that insist on fighting?





	Twin Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Super sorry about my unofficial hiatus. I officially hate internet companies because I still don't have internet in my apartment. I had to switch to sprint on my phone in order to get unlimited data so I could update!
> 
> Requested by AshtonsArmy94

"Just shut up already, Jai! No one likes you, anyways! You're a stupid baby that always gets in the way!" Luke yelled.

"Oh and you're so mature, Luke? You're only 2 minutes older than me, not 2 years!" Jai yelled back. 

"I am mature. I actually act my age instead of acting like an emo 16 year old wanna-be." Luke shot back. 

"At least I'm not as ugly as you are!" Jai yelled, launching himself at his twin brother. They had been fighting for weeks, over everything and nothing at all. Luke quickly punched Jai in the face out of reflex, more than anything else. It was too late, though. The fist fight had begun. 

Beau sighed, the twins were too old to be fighting like this. He was definitely too old to have to break them up. They weren't 5 anymore, they were 19 (A/N: I know they're 22, but I wanted to make them 19).

"Boys! Stop it!" Beau yelled, dragging Luke away from Jai, knowing very well that he was the scrappiest of the two. If he had pulled Jai away, Luke would have ensured that he got one last punch in. 

"That's not fair!" Luke yelled, "You always take his side. Never mine!"

"I'm not taking any sides, Luke." Beau sighed. "I'm just saying that you two need to stop fighting. You're 19, think about it, you two haven't fought this much since you were 13 and going through puberty."

"Shut up, Beau!" Jai groaned. "You're as stupid as Luke is. Neither of you know anything or even care to bother trying!"

Beau and Luke stood in shock at Jai's outburst as he ran up the stairs angrily. They just didn't understand him and they never would. 

"Luke, what's going on?" Beau asked, releasing his little brother. 

"Ask Jai!" Luke growled angrily and headed to storm away as well. Beau shot out and grabbed his arm again to stop him. 

"I'm asking you." Beau stared into Luke's eyes, willing him to give in and tell him what's wrong.

“Jai’s angry and heartbroken and he’s taking it out on everyone else and I’m sick of it!” Luke let out after a moment. 

“Luke, you wanna explain to me what you’re going on about?”

“Beau! It’s not that complicated.” Luke scoffed, annoyed at his older brother’s lack of understanding. “He’s still not over her. Just because he’s dating again doesn’t mean anything. And some of those girls he’s using aware my friends, and I don’t like seeing my friends get hurt.”

“Of course he’s not over her.” Beau chuckled, causing Luke’s eyes to snap up to look at him. “I mean would you? He loved her, Luke, and she broke him. Jai isn’t just going to be okay after a few weeks. It’s going to take time.”

“Well, what happens when he starts to break hearts? What then?” Luke persisted.

“Sorry, for talking to your petty like girlfriend?” Jai’s sneer came from down the steps before Beau could respond. 

“Jai, I swear!” Luke gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, trying to do everything in his power to hold back his anger.

“Do it, Luke. Hit me.” 

“Hold it!” Beau interrupted quickly. “You don’t hit him and you don’t encourage him to hit you.”

“Whatever, I’m going to the gym.” Jai sighed.

“No you two are going to work this out or so help me I am calling Mum!” Beau threatened. Both twins made eye contact with each other and burst out laughing. “What? What’s so funny?” Beau asked incredulously. 

“What’s Mum going to do, Beau?” Luke laughed.

“We’re 19, not 9.” Jai laughed with him.

“Not to mention she’s on the other side of the world.”

“Try me!” Beau threatened again. 

“I think I’ll go to the gym with you Jai, anything beats this!”


End file.
